Just an accident
by MainCrick
Summary: It’s time to end this big fat lie,” she said bravely, yet the lump in her throat obvious "This hole thing was…all a…It was his fault!”/In the attempt to help Toph, Zuko ends up quite...married to her. Spelling checked!
1. Of Homes and Castles

The Bei Fong state was probably the most beautiful place ever. It had huge gardens, full of flowers, tiny lakes and rabbits. The rooms where fresh and calm, every piece of furniture was exquisite. The servants were pleasant and neat in their matching uniforms. That's not to mention Lord Lao Bei Fong, with his excellent diplomacy and immense knowledge. Or Lady Poppy Bei Fong and her good manners and how classy she was. Or Toph Bei Fong, the kid who had traveled with the Avatar, was a complete Tomboy, hated each detail written before and right now, she was trying to mess her outfit if not get it off.

And the perfect definition was golden cage.

It was absurd! She was fifteen and her mother still dressed her up! Or more likely, tied her up.

Now, the Toph we picture could be recognized anywhere, but that however was not the case. She was supposed to be Miss Bei Fong here.

So she had to stay with her face clean, as so as the rest. Her…was it called hair? Well, whatever it was, it was silky and _shiny_. Ew. Oh! And her green clothing had been thrown away; Anyways, it would have looked odd now. How she hated it but she had…grown up. Or 'Blossomed' in her mother's words.

She blew her bangs away from her face. At least she kept that. That and the title of Best Earth Bender in the world. I mean, she trained the avatar! But apparently, her parents would not notice. Or maybe they disliked the fact. They kept her on the golden cage, fixed down with dresses, hair-dos and trying to arrange her marriage. She did had missed her parents - just a little bit-and when she came back home, things were good. She could play around with earth, spit if not in public, and dress her wonderful green suit. And one day, 'she was no longer a child, now she was a girl and blah you need more personal care blah shower blah bla blah marriage bla'!

And here she was now, three years away from her adventures and friends. She missed Appa most off all. And Momo. Oh, yes, she missed Twinkle Toes, and Sugar Queen. She did miss Sokka a ton. She missed even freaking Azula! She would give anything to hear about Ozai again, get on the flying bison and be days without showering. Anything.

"Toph? Sweetie!"Miss Bei Fong called from inside the house. When she came in Toph's room, Toph was glad she had climbed out the window, because hopefully -if heavens were on her side- maybe she wouldn't find he-

"There you are Hun!"Her mother interrupted her prayers, tipping her shoulder. "Get in now, it is dangerous, you might fall and end up hurt and we don't want that, do we?" She asked trying to treat the matter carefully. Toph just sighed and got inside in a jump. The coral color kimono apparently flied around her, being of a fine silk. That was part of her metamorphosis; beautiful, unbelievable dresses, having '_manners_'-stands for acting- and shoes.

"Is there anything you would like to say, mom?"She asked with little interest.

"Oh, yes Toti, and it is really great!"Her mother expressed cheerfully. She could bet she was smiling. Toph just wondered why her mother did things such as smiling to a person who can't see it, or call her Toti. If she didn't like calling her Toph, why had she named her like that?

"What is it?"

"We are going on vacation Hun!" Mrs. Bei Fong continued "You even might see some of your friends at the fire nation. Anyways, I have noticed you quite sad lately. Is something wrong?" Mrs. Bei Fong questioned with a furred brow.

"I'm…I'm fine mom" Toph answered scartching some imaginary itch in the back of her neck.

"You seem quite depressed…I think these vacations will do you some good, you will see your old friends, and get some fresh air, know some new people; these vacations will do you some good" Again, she finished cheerily.

After some minutes passed, the lady realized her daughter wasn't going to answer. She took her daughter's hand in hers and directed to the closet. "So come, let's pack your clothes! You'll take your best dresses; remember we have to make a good impression to the other countries."

Toph stopped dryly at let go of her mother's hand. "I am not wearing a dress in public. I thought we had a deal on that." She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Toti, I think the best would be for you to forget that stuff. You shouldn't be 'the best earth bender' if that's not you, and you don't have to act like someone you're not"

"Mother! I am. And I do like earth bending and nicknames." Toph answered hotly. "Not like cheesy dresses and people that can't keep their word." She mumbled.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zuko rubbed his temple. He _really_ was the Fire Lord.

He never believed he would get to that, all by himself. And let's say things weren't easy. The war was not over just by the fact that Ozai was dead.

There were still lots of soldiers in the earth kingdom, and troop by troop he had taken them back. When that was finally over, it hit them. The economy on Fire Nation was all about war.

The fabrics did nothing but weapons and gunpowder, making a lot of people unemployed. That led to them having less money and starving. Even if he managed to make the chelon –the fire nation coin- higher, it wouldn't last because that would need the food to be cheap, and there was so little space in the fire nation to plant, so the agriculture was expensive.

He sighed.

That lead back to the first problem, the earth kingdom wouldn't plant for them any longer. He even tried to buy some territory from the Earth kingdom, but they refused. And the people hated him. Never had they been so hungry and poor before his legacy, so he was considered a bad fire Lord.

But yet, the country was a nice picnic compared to this.

"The Earth kingdom wont trust your nation if you don't commit to your job!! If I'm allowed to give my opinion about it, of course…" And this meant having the ambassador of the Earth kingdom over him all of the time.

Zuko really disliked the man. He was…unnerving. Andong was probably as old as his uncle, but he had nothing of the charm of him. Andong stood with a very young appearance, fit body for his age, mostly black hair and straight back. The oldest sign in him was his sun-curted face, and the multiple wrinkles around his dark and angry eyes. Apart from that, Andong clearly didn't respected him and '_accidentally'_ called him prince every once in a while. He would complain about how uncommitted the fire nation was with the peace, and Zuko was frustrated about being already committed until the neck.

This whole deal was exhausting, and right now he would really appreciate his bed.

After excusing himself, he went upstairs to his private rooms. After opening the door he found his room empty and dark.

He managed to distract himself from the fact by undoing his clothes. His thick cotton shirt felt down heavily, leaving his bare chest exposed to the cold room. He stretched his arms behind him a little; he was too tense. Zuko decided he could shower on the morning, now he was really in a hurry to close his eyes and forget about how lonely the giant room looked.

He could still blame it on Azula. After the boiling rock, Mai was never found. He allowed himself to smirk sadly.

Would it have actually worked? She felt a lot of hate to the world, he remembered vaguely. Sometimes they ran out of things to say, but he wasn't supposed to think that of a disappeared person. Maybe the concern of his consultants was well directed.

They feared he would never marry and have heir. After all, that could happen. He had been called a loner many times in his life, and he was. That had sounded so…old times. It even gave him the urge to check if the shaved head and pony tail were still there.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Just an accident, chapter 1: **T to be sure. And also because I´m lazy. WARNING there might be some sexist comments made by the characters, yet they're only to prove how illogical they are.

**Summary: **_In his intent to help Toph, Zuko ends up kind of...well married to her._

_2)"It's time to end with this big fat lie," she said confident, yet the lump in her throat apparent. "This whole thing was...all a...It was __**his**__ fault!!"_

**Pairing: **Toko. I'm trying not to put any Maiko here without making him look like a bastard but..er...hard.

**Comments: **Sorry guys! If you are re-reading this chapter it may seem a bit different, and that's because it had too much typos –I actually received some P.M. about the matter. It really had a lot of mistakes so I practically had to write the chapter again. I hope it ended up better.


	2. On Family

**Just an accident, chapter 2**

**Summary:**_In his intent to help Toph, Zuko ends up kind of...well married to her._ /_"It's time to end with this big fat lie," she said confident, yet the lump in her throat apparent. "This whole thing was...all a...It was__**his**__fault!"_

**Pairing:**Toko. Please, forgive my sorry intent of cheesy fluff.

STAMP!

STAMP!

STHD— He retrieved the seal leisurely from the page. There was too much ink in that one.

Lao meticulously checked the page. It wasn't ruined, just a little bit wet. He moved that document near the corner of his desk, so the ink would dry faster and not wet the pages underneath. The pile of files in front of him was quickly passing from the 'To look' to the 'Done' he'. He had to admit he was getting some practice with the quick check of documents.

The majority of those were just stupid things. Horse buying certificate; same horse buying confirmation.

STAMP!

Pay checks, Contracts for new servants and retiring of some- STAMP! STAMP! STAMP!

Oh! He had to pay the monthly payment for the 'Muddy' magazine. He made a pause to pick up the brush and signed carefully. He stopped entirely. Underneath the thin Pay check for the magazine was a thick document. Instead of the almost blue-white thin paper used in the Earth Kingdom, the one underneath looked a little bit unkempt, yellowing and silky.

He couldn't stand the –hardly perceptible, yet- offensive paper. He looked around his office instead. Oh, such a bad idea. The morning lighted room was highly ornate in dusty greens and gold, although the walls were very plain and bare. Right across from his desk laid the biggest painting of the room.

The lady in it smiled kindly over her shoulder for anyone who gazed into it. His wife.

However the story of that portrait was not as happy.

She had been pregnant when it was done, some good fourteen years ago. They had been so excited at first; they even kept it as a little secret, wanting to surprise everyone. His male pride wanted it to be a boy, so he could continue the legacy, to be a little warrior and all that. However every time he looked at her beautiful partner some part of him wanted a girl, for her to be exactly like her mother. He ended up hoping they were twins.

None of that they got. After the first months of bliss Poppy had started having complications of all kinds. She got sick and so very weak in the last weeks; Lao was thinking it was a terrible mistake. His wife was a very strong woman; she got to prove that to him when she got into the complicated labor. Seeing her like that, he started to get some resentment towards him…correction, her.

She was a girl, -beautiful, nonetheless a girl-. He remembered how frail and little she had been in his arms, her little mouth opened to snore a bit, and her eyelids were closed for sleeping. And they could have stayed closed forever. She was completely and totally blind, as all the doctors had said. She had been born asleep, which was not a good sign. The stupid doctors had also said his wife should not have any more children; that she couldn't.

He could get a second wife. Poppy herself had said she wouldn't mind, but he really didn't want to. He doubted the doctors at first. He knew Poppy's sister had had 10 children without any trouble, and she had four older brothers and sisters, he thought more of his family, him being the only child. His attentions were however directed to his little daughter. No matter how many years passed, she would always look so frail in front of his eyes, small and in her own world.

He finally directed his sight back to the desk. The ink! He grabbed his handkerchief and tried to clean the spill.

_Believe it or not, it's for her good. Less food for the ex-soldiers means more criminals. It ends up coming back to you, such a prosper land in here could attract the worst of the worst._ He had seen the dark look in the man's eyes.

_You can cage her all you want, but you can't protect her of everything. She was taken from you once, and as beautiful as the little lady has become, can she defend herself from a low life criminal?_

Yes, that man's words lingered in all the room, even the remark on the lady part. He quickly moved the papers to check that propose. His eyes scanned as fast as he could, but his head was spinning so fast he just couldn't focus.

He stood up. "Jing! Localize the man I was talking to some minutes ago!-"

"I am _so_ not wearing shoes" Toph stood there coldly, right in front of his door. His heart almost jumped out of his chest, and his balance failed him.

Her face looked very much displeased; he even feared for a minute she had gained some kind of infra-sight to look what was in his pocket. She cocked her head to the side when he didn't respond. Lao searched his mind for what she had said urgently. "O…Of course not, if you don't wish to Hun. What…Why are you out here?"

She sighed, pulling one of her locks behind her ear. "Mom insists I do, I don't see the problem on not wearing shoes if we're going to be in a carriage the whole time!" Toph waned.

"We will talk to your mother about it, then" he lightly patted her shoulder, walking out of his study until he found a servant. For his distress, Toph followed him. "Mei, please bring me a cup of tea, the relaxing one" he asked the maid, needing it more per second.

She nodded and disappeared to the kitchens. Toph still followed him curiously. He sat, resigned to the fact she was going to sit too.

"Who was that man?"

"Eh?" his look changed in her. "Oh him, he's a…a business man. I only had to solve some things with him before we go on vacation."

"I guessed so" She giggled down the words, making his heart sink in…well, something acid and sour inside. "It's just I had never seen him before. Well…duh! but you know what I mean." She concluded.

"Or maybe you're just confused" He offered. She shook her head but said nothing. "Ah, my tea is here"

"But…more vacations?" Zuko asked frenetically.

"Zuko, you can't blame me, I'm retired and I need to keep an eye in the main shop of Ba Sing Se" his uncle's expression never hardened when he said it. He was right after all; Zuko was now fire lord and although Iroh helped him out, his duty –as well as his incomes- laid elsewhere. The old man smiled. "Don't be so upset Zuko; you're doing your job better than you think." He soothed.

"I don't know uncle" Zuko responded, still nervously pacing around the room. "I'm starting to understand why my dad was so darn crazy, y'know?"

"Zuko" His voice had a serious tone, rousing harsh. "What blinded your father were not obligations, but power. I completely trust that you can manage both of them well." He stopped. Zuko's eyes were opened enough to pop out of his head. He hadn't meant to… "But it might have to do something with it." And his uncle laughed.

He finally stopped walking the room and sat down next to his uncle. "So, how long are you planning to stay?"

"Hmm…I think I'll leave as soon as possible, there are still some places I need to go in the way, and I really need to arrive on Saturday." He paused to rub his belly a little. "Too many dumplings, certainly too many. You know Zuko, I t-"

"Could you maybe…stay a little longer?"

His nephew was staring on to nothing, with a very lonely look in his eyes, those looks he should no longer be having.

"I believe I could do that." Iroh answered with a calm voice. Maybe he had underestimated it all. Zuko was, -even if strong- still very young.


	3. On the roadagain?

**Just an accident, chapter 3 **

**Summary: **_In his intent to help Toph, Zuko ends up kind of...well married to her._ //_"It's time to end with this big fat lie," she said confident, yet the lump in her throat apparent. "This whole thing was...all a...It was __**his**__ fault!!"_

**Pairing: **Toko. I am terribly sorry about my crappy romance wannabe!

**Comments: **AA!! I'm so silly. Wikipedia referred to Toph's that as Lao Bei Fong. I started searching about Chinese names and guess what? Lao is not a name, it's a way of saying 'sir'. So I named him Zhou. More details at the end.

____________________________________

Oh, was she nervous. A hand had offered for her to help her up, and she had been idiotic enough to take it.

The –sure thing evil- man pushed her up inside the carriage so fast she felt butterflies in her tummy. She decided to stay sprawled like she had landed for a while. At least until she could somehow know how was the place.

"Toph, are you feeling okay?" She nodded energetically, and later her head regretted to do so. Was there not even dust in this place? "Ok, try to sit properly in there; I will be back on a minute." Poppy Bei Fong tried to sooth her daughter before leaving her side for a little while. "Oh, Pin, would you be as kind as to help Toph accommodate herself? The poor thing feels very disorientated in the carriage" The petite maid bowed and hurriedly went to accomplish her commands.

The lady was making her way rather fast with the light travel-dress. Poppy looked around for her husband. She guessed he –as always- wanted to take the front place in the expedition. The arrangements were set. The first carriage was medium sized, with a small floor table in; the one in which her husband traveled.

The second one was bigger and much more resistant; Zhou insisted she and Toph took that one, the safest one of all. At last was the luggage carriage, rather smallish, but fitted its purpose.

As she guessed, her husband was already on his, finishing the check of some papers.

"You should rest" her comment seemed to pull him out of deep thought. His face was still strained of the worry, and dark circles were under his eyes. Poppy knew he hadn't slept well lately, looking over and over again that same file.

"I…I will, as soon as I finish this-" he looked back to his papers, furrowing his brow and leaning into them. The lady suppressed a light giggle.

"Zhou, you will have plenty of time to check on that, but later. Right now we're going in vacations and you need to relax. Once we're returned you can go back to your papers. Let's do this for Toppy."

He didn't sustain his wife's gaze. "Yes, for Toph" Zhou mumbled.

Still, he didn't put the papers away.

Tudck!

"And next time you have a comment about my butt I would recommend you to send it for mail if you like your legs complete!!"

The Bei Fong couple turned around when hearing the boorish warning. Toph was pocking her head and fist out the carriage. She widened her eyes suddenly and loosened her hand. "I mean…err…are you ok?"

_____________

Zuko waved both his hands under the midday sun until he could no longer see his uncle. He sighed, letting his arms drop.

Wait what?! Midday already?! He took a glance at his clock. Crap, he was _late_!

He took off running inside of the house. Good thing he trained, if not he would never make it to the meetings.

"Kyaaaaa!!" The servant girl he was about to crash somehow decided it was better to scream than to move…Oh hell, he wouldn't stop in time and she was carrying hot coffee… He lifted the screaming girl by the waist and left her at the side, on the way taking a cup of coffee.

'No! No time for coffee you idiot! Run! Run! Run!!'

"Majesty…"he stopped god knows how. Andong was holding the door open, looking at him up and down.

"Care…For cof-coffee Andong?" Panting, he offered the untouched cup to the old man. The Fire Lord entered the room already exhausted.

"I'm afraid you're late, your majesty." One brave man dared to say. Zuko was still panting too hard to apologize.

"A Fire Lord is never late; his guests are early, am I wrong?" A young person said. He had seen him before, had he? Zuko tried to recognize the skinny, greasy haired boy.

"…name?" he asked giving up, and still recovering from his run.

"Fung Yan-Yan. We had met once." He added slyly.

Zuko raised his eyebrow involuntarily. "Had we? Well, thanks for reminding me. Please continue what you were on gentleman."

"We were waiting for you, _my great lord_. Should we keep doing that?"Andong mocked, talking his place with the steaming cup at hand.

"Well if that's the case then we should start" he added the answer the most charming smile he could, knowing fully it wouldn't work with Andong.

Still a laugh cracked. The northern water tribe ambassador had –thank the gods- a great sense of humor. "I guess we should."

By the end of the meeting Zuko had sympathized some with the Fung heir, or rather the other way around. Anyways, the boy thought Zuko his all times friend. It's not that he had no problem with it; it was just a little bit weird that he had actually waited until Zuko finished picking up his papers to walk with him.

"So, Great Lord" he let the sarcasm filtrate in his voice now that they were alone. "I know of a great place to meet, you know, girls. Some others are going this night; interested?"

"No thanks" he almost cut in. "I think I haven't slept early since I was crowned, so I'm not wasting the chance." He motioned the setting sun.

"It's in a great place; it's kind of my last single get away. And I don't know what would be the exception tonight if you had been like that for a year." Yan-Yan dared to guess, making a face.

"Me neither, but I might as well try." Zuko ended the conversation right there and almost ran to lock himself in his room. "Call me a loner but I really don't wish to spend more time with that guy"

"Too bad you must." The nasal voice came from his desk chair.

"Andong?! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I am everywhere, prince" The little man tried to make his tone mysterious.

"If you say so, now, could you please leave? I'm starting to freak out by people suddenly talking when I don't know they're there." Zuko held opened the door for Andong to leave.

The old man went out, not without before making the 'I'm watching you' signal.

The ex-prince sighed. It had been a heck of a day. Like they day before; and the one before it. And the one before that one had been pretty much the same.

_______________________

"PST! Pst…argh…Hey you! Yes, I'm talking to you!" Toph looked back to check that her mom was still asleep. They had arrived to a deck, still she was not allowed outside.

"What do you want miss?" the small girl -or maybe girlish boy, one couldn't really know- went near Toph's window.

She was frustrated, dizzy, desperate, and angry. The whole time she hadn't been able to earth bend or know where she was and now, to end the irony, they were going to take a boat to get to the fire nation. She could just sense it. It was the same kind used for the war. Ironic, isn't it? Get in the boats she had escaped from for so long.

"How much's that candy?" she asked the girl in whisper.

"25 chelons or 4 coins"

"Man, then Suzy is making a really shitty work with his nation… Oh, you're still here? Go now, go away"

"…I don't get it lady, are you not going to buy?!" The girl – she really hopped she was a girl- raised her voice into a painful scream.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Give me…well enough to enter on sugar rush and I'll give you…my…what about this gold chain?"

The evil little girl giggled. "Not even crazy. But I could accept two of those…"

"You evil little pester!" Toph didn't realize she shook a little bit of ground underneath her. "Do you know how much is this worth? This should be enough to buy your freaking life!"

"Ok miss" the girl sounded scared now. "Here take them all, it's free…"

Toph cocked her head to a side. Had she scared the girl? Well, whatever, the thing tasted delicious.

"Toppy?" _'Please not now!'_ her mother started waking up. _'Think quick Toph, were can I hide this?_ - "They're going to load us up now; it may shake a bit…" And with that she went back to sleep. She checked twice that her eyelids were closed before spitting out the long straw of spicy candy.

"_Great_, now it's going to be all sticky!"

______________________

Notes: So yes, I decided to name him Zhou (so creative…) Ok I got this info in ./LeftPage/Tips_de_. All my thanks to the page.

'_Chinese names are formed with the family name/last-name and the second name is received at birth. For example, a man named Zhang Wei, his family name is Zhang and his birth name "Wei" […]some names are added "Lao" which means "elder or great" .For example "Lao Zhang" means "elder Zhang" …'_

PD: the page is in Spanish so…visit with a dictionary ^^U


	4. Oh, hello!

**Just an accident, chapter 3 **

**Summary: **_In his intent to help Toph, Zuko ends up kind of...well married to her._ //_"It's time to end with this big fat lie," she said confident, yet the lump in her throat apparent. "This whole thing was...all a...It was __**his**__ fault!!"_

**Pairing: **Toko. I apollogise. Probably in this chapter you will all notice what a sucker-writer I am about encounters.

**Comments: **AHHH!!! D: I'm such a spoiled, wrong writer! I had such a nice response on last chapter, and yet I horribly forgot to update for soooo long!an now this sucking short chapter… I wonder if I still have redemption. Kidding –sort of- Thanks CinamonStuff for always reviewing, your critique is much of a help to enrich the story. Also SO much thanks to pAnda143 & oh-my-Ra; You guys added this to favorite stories, I danced when I saw that. I really did. Oh, and arizony. I hope you can still remember which story this is…I was updating daily, I don't know what happened to me!

The young man was angry. No, pissed.

All of his plans were great just some weeks ago, even with the idiot ruler ruining the war, but his business fell. All of the customers were 'too scared' to break the law now; just because the Lord had displayed a very furious search in the black business.

Well, they could all go be pussies with their mammas for all he cared.

Because he, he had a plan.

________________________________________

Zuko was just taking a break from the politics. Apparently, Yan-Yan did not understand this. He kept talking and talking, and while he was in that, Zuko let his train of thought go.

"…could you stop talking about politics?"Zuko basically demanded.

"hey man, I wasn't talking 'bout that" The boy answered. The other bad part of being a Fire Lord was that he had to "befriend" with politicians. Like Yan-Yan, the guy infront of him. Zuko didn't like him a bit. He was basically he was…repellent, and bragged beyond the point.

"Then what were you talking about?" He asked annoyed.

"I was just telling you some things I've heard. Gosh" he said turning back to his jasmine tea. Zuko did as well. He stared to the simple and square cup, with a great tea. Jasmine Dragon had definitely grown. His uncle had literally franchise all over the world. It was enjoyable how every store reminded him of the original one, and now sat on the terrace of the tea shop he allowed himself to cool off a bit.

"Sorry Yan-Yan, what were you saying?" he asked to the annoying heir of the Fung dynasty.

"nah, I was just telling you that the elders just got me a fiancée"

"Oh, you did?"Zuko's attention was lacking again, finding more interesting the people in the street than their chat.

"Apparently they've got me a little cutie foreigner girl, and man, they say she is exquisite" Yan-Yan made a sand clock shape with his hands.

"Huh. Good for you"

Actually, people in the street were quite interesting.

There was a farmer trying to sell sprouts, but apparently nobody wanted some, and his car got knocked down quite a lot of times. Also, there were some peasants doing a play in the middle of the street, a silly story about lovers. Zuko had fun seeing those people. He saw a crazy lady with a cat, some kids that had just gotten out from school and where kind of dancing. He also saw an escort. Funny, they whore green uniforms. Maybe they were earthen. The man they were probably escorting looked really serious, and next to him walked his wife, of remarkable grace and beauty. Zuko almost missed the girl who followed them, since she wasn't wearing the categorical green, but a pinkish outfit, that easily messed with all the red.

She didn't fit there. Her eyes where lost looking at nowhere, but she walked really confidently. Despite her delicate features and the Barbie dress, she had something…something hid behind her over-confident posture, the way she walked, never taking her feet apart of the floor. And gingerly he noticed she looked amused with the cinnamon candy straw in her hands, and appeared to be enjoying it a lot.

Zuko gasped. Of course! How did he not notice before?!

"TOPH!" he called out. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, since everybody looked at him weird. Except the people he actually wanted to turn around. It would not be well seen if he just ran off after some girl in the street, but Zuko decided they could all go to hell.

"Toph! Hey! Wait a…second…Toph!" He managed to speak while catching his breath. She actually walked fast.

She saw how the entire escort stopped slowly, noticing his presence. Slowly –deathly slowly- the girl turned over her heels, giving a huge grin.

________________________________

"So, how have you been?" he started casually, leaning on his elbow and trying not to think he looked stupid. Probably he did.

"Fine" Toph responded airily. She wasn't prepared for meeting her friends from the past right now. She secretly hoped not actually seeing them, because then they would ask questions, like how had you been, and she didn't wanted to answer 'tormented'. Resigned, she reached out for her cup.

"Watch out! It's hot!!"Zuko almost jumped before she was able to touch her cup. Again people stared at him. Blushing, he sat back.

"Ehm…tea is supposed to be hot Zuko"

"I…I know, but I think it's still too hot…just forget it" he mumbled. The silence started to be awkward between them. If it had been Appa, she would be ecstatic. Twinkle toes, Sokka or sugar queen would have been great. But she didn't have anything with Zuko. _Lie_.

She had had a crush on him. Just slightly, since her heart was too busy with the Southern pole boy. Oh boy, she had been falling after everybody before! Well, she was twelve at the time, young and innocent. Which she actually still was, and because of that she remained there, just thinking over and over again what to say.

"And…so…how bout'ya Sparky? How's the whole fire lord thing?"

Zuko surged. It was really crappy.

"Quite…terrible" he admitted. He wanted to tell her everything about it but she would get bored. "People are just really stubborn."

"I have heard they hate you" Teased the girl.

"And I'm sure they do. Never before they had starved, or left their houses at the colonies. The want things to be like before but they just don't understand. And with the outsiders it's even worst. All of earth kingdom hates us."

"Don't worry Sparky, I do not hate you" Toph said with an over dramatic tone. "But haven't you thought of a solution jet? Geez, no wonder why you chased Aang for years and never cought him" Zuko had to laugh.

"Some ministers said something about alliance with another nation with a marriage…the dude that was here is the one."

"I'm sorry for whoever is the unfortunate girl, he seemed like a jerk"

"A barging one" he added. "But that's not important anyways. What have you been doing all these years? You look…like…well…"

"The complete contrast to what I was? Blame it on my mother" she stated "if it where me, I would wear a potato sack. So, you have any news about the guys?" her eyes where wide in curiosity.

"Well, apart from Sokka's merry wedding with Suki and Aang and Katara moving to a temple, no. Anything new?"as he said this, Zuko realized how absorbed his throne had him, he had lost track of his friends lives.

"I haven't gone outside the kingdom for a long time." The earth bender directed all of her attention to a spoon. She concentrated so much in it, it started to bend down. "I was traveling and adventuring a little, just this time by my own." She lied totally. Toph was so not going to confess that she was trapped n a golden cage.

"Really? That's great Toph! I think you once told me your parents were overprotective with you, but I'm glad you made your relationship better. It is funny, but I miss every single day I wasn't a fire lord. It is so…exhausting."

Toph had to breathe deep. Zuko had answered so honestly and purely it hurt. She did was a good liar, but a little voice in her head kept bugging her. The blind girl found herself really pressured not to accidentally tell the truth.

"yYeah… great. I really hope you the best of luck with everything." She was really nervous and left without much to say, so Toph went back to her candy. "So sparky, could I ask a question? When did you became tea lover?" she moped.

_________________________________________

"Here's your bill sir" The waitress said giving a deep bow. Sun had set long ago, and the Fire Lord had barely noticed.

Yes, at first conversation had been awkward and slow, but suddenly he just couldn't stop talking to Toph. He heard a sigh and Yan-Yan sat across from him again. In between the table lay messy and full of empty cups. Had they really been talking that long?

"fiuh!" Yan-Yan whistled. "What a hottie was you guest huh?" his tone was a little bit lustful to Zuko's ear.

"She's an old friend of mine" He said possessively.

"why, she looks really fine for me. She has a doll aspect don't you think? But there's something in her aspect…"Yan-Yan hesitated

"She is blind" He said blankly

"Nah, that doesn't matter. I think it was the belt. It looked to heavy on her" Zuko smiled at what Yan-Yan just said. As far as he knew, that was the belt she had won the same day she met the avatar.

"You want to know how she won it?" he said with a grin.

_____________________________________

**Notes that you don't really need to read, but do if you may:** If you do not remember…she didn't. In the 'Blind Bandit' episode (which is some kind of my bible/Poppol Vuh/Coran to write about Toph, she never actually wins that belt; she looses against Aang so Sokka was keeping it. Of course, she got it on the end, but…she never won it.

*Ehm…please nobody get offended or…angry or exalted in some way for the slightly religious comment up there…I do not mean to offend anyone in any way, I'm actually not part of any of those religions and have nothing against it (Although Kukulcán is great :3)


	5. Oooops?

**Just an accident, chapter 5**

**Summary: **_In his intent to help Toph, Zuko ends up kind of...well married to her._ //_"It's time to end with this big fat lie," she said confident, yet the lump in her throat apparent. "This whole thing was...all a...It was __**his**__ fault!!"_

**Pairing: **Toko. I Here is when you see the really shitty romance intent. Everyone, Run for your life!!! D:

**Comments: **Couldn't help it, I wanted to upload now. Chapters I have been uploading so far were wrotten long ago, I was just correcting my own scripts. But I want to keep writing! New stuff! And bbesides, I wish to make up to you guys, I was gone long.

**Disclaimer: **I write FAN fic. Not Author-fic or anything like it. And I don't make any money , just one or two reviews, so if you like it, just say. I may not own copyright over avatar but I do own some very aching fingers and a hurting brain!

Toph sat there cocking an eyebrow up. She knew her parents were hiding something. They were having dinner calmly, until there was a knock on the door. A man, who sounded really important, asked for a private meeting with her parents. Unfortunately, they went too far for her hearing. But not for her sense. She could feel the man was perfectly calm, but here parents were not. Her mother was probably nervous or even crying, while his father heart was skipping beats. Shocking it should be. And then when they came back to the dining room, they got nervous every time they talked to her.

She so hated when people hid things of her. And apparently, people love to hide thing from her. Argh!

"Mom?" there it goes again! All of her back is tensed! "Could you pass me the sauce please?"

"Yes sweetie" Poppy Bei Fong anxiously gave the sauce to her daughter, not meeting her blind eyes.

Toph began to think, to study them. While her mother wasn't such a good liar, his father was. He was a politician after all. And that's why he acted as if he had nothing to cover. It had to do with the man. What have he told his mother was so important? Why was she so introvert sitting? She had no word in the matter, maybe. That would explain her behavior. And the matter had something to do with her, she realized.

"Father?" she said with a small voice.

"hn?"He said looking up from his –apparently very interesting- rice bowl.

"Is something going on?"She said cautiously. If anything, she was ready to run out of there. Just in case.

"No Toph, dear. Why would anything be?" he said with 'I know you know what I don't want you to know, but we'll pretend we don't know anything' tone. Fine, Toph thought, if it's about being hypocrite, I can play the game.

"Oh, it couldn't. I was just worried. You two appear a little…tense" she said sounding cheery, sliding her hand to the table's corner. She was glad it was metallic.

"hn hn, Just adult stuff sweetheart. Why don't you go to sleep? It was an exhausting day, and you should repose energies, hence I guess tomorrow you'll want to meet your friend again." He proposed, with the kind of voice that makes you feel as if you should.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Toph giggled. "Can you imagine? Zuko is fire lord now, and as my friend I think he would still do just anything to help me" smoothly came out the thread in her voice.

"I am glad you have such high rank friends Toph. Good night" her father dismissed her tensely. Toph was sure something was happening now, as she walked to her chambers.

She was not sure what did they hide, what would they do, when would it happened and why did they do this, but if it's secret, it's bad anyways. Argh argh and Argh!!! She kicked her door down when she entered her room. A bit drastic, but anyways.

---

A new day smiled to the fire lord. As always, he had woken up before the son, he had went running, he had trained. And he had finished just a second before the first sunray could touch his face. He inhaled deeply. The sun gave him power, warmed him, and lighted. He was at his balcony, and bellow, on town, he could see many other people in the balconies too, catching the energy. He went inside his room again and finished dressing up. He refused to even brush his hair today. He did need a trim. The front got to his eyes and in the back his hair was already much longer than necessary. For unknown reason, he went out smiling. He had a little breakfast, and then headed to the matting meeting, still somewhat happy.

Yes, Andong would be annoying and bugging him and complaining. And yes, the people would still be unpleased this morning. Probably Earth kingdom would still be resenting. He got surprised that the meeting was all about the underground river recently found, the increase of good weather in the usable land, and some stuff the like. Maybe today everybody woke up being happy.

No, that wasn't scientifically possible.

Zuko started to get bored about the same people remarking the same happy comments. And it was still an hour missing to the end of this. He wondered how would he manage to do this every day for the rest of his life. In the middle of that boring meeting he kind of understood why his father loved war so much. It is fun. Or at least more than this, as blood thirsty as it sounds.

"Really interesting, but what happened with the intent of buying territory of Gann island?" he dared to interrupt finally. Everybody looked at him like if he was speaking alien.

"That is already solved, milord. Nine hounded acres, as the request was". they told him, like to a retarded. Zuko's chin almost dropped. Andong?!! Andong had called him milord?! Andong was saying the Earth kingdom would give away?! Had somebody put cactus juice in his drink? Because this wasn't too possible.

Zuko kept wondering, giving little attention to the council until it was over, and Imagination-mobil landed. He caught on the corner of his eye that people were congratulation Yan-Yan. Weird.

"My very best wishes to your wedding, son" One of the elder generals told Yan-Yan while shaking his hand. Wedding? Was it today? Zuko's legs jumped up and he went over to Yan-Yan.

"milord, what an honor, are you going to give me your good wishes too?" Fung heir asked hopefully or just mopping.

"yes…wait, no…wait…Are you getting married today?"Zuko asked.

"Yes sir, that's what we were talking about, were you not paying attention my majesty?"Yan-Yan was overdoing the titles a bit, but the message was received the same. Zuko slapped himself mentally for thinking people were saying something when they were saying another thing. His problem was becoming serious.

"I am really sorry Fung; I was just in other things"

"Your little friend for yesterday huh?" said the boy making a perverted face to the Fire Lord. "I just hope whoever I'm marrying today looks a lot like that. Just without the toughness…"Yan-Yan looked like thinking. "her name does sounds cute, Toph"

No! could it be a coincidence? Well, once in a road he met another Toph, so maybe there were lots of them, like Lee. There, it was just a funny detail, nothing more. Geez, he was really paranoiac today. He told himself to chill out.

"But she is not an earth bender. At least I don't have to worry about her knocking me down and wrestling right? Huh?"Said Yan-Yan like a joke. No earth bending? Then that couldn't be Toph. Fiuh. "Well my majesty, if you excuse me, I've got a girl to marry." Zuko nodded and Fung left the room. He retired himself for his chambers for a minute. Maybe he needed some…how had they called them? Oh! Yes, fieldtrip. Hey, he even owed Toph a fieldtrip so maybe he could invite her and that way have some vacation of the stress. But fire lords don't take vacation. Oh well, he didn't do that much. Maybe someone could supplant him.

Zuko had a mental image of a pillow with a scar drawled on the left and in big red letters ZUKO. Well, it could work…

---

Toph almost fell down the step. Her mother and some maids where putting a dress on her, even though she insisted on not wearing one. She couldn't see, since the step was wooden. Anyways, she had a plain to leave in clear she wasn't going to wear dresses in public. Evilly, she planned to take off the dress once they finished. But the day kept going weird. In a hurry, they transported her to another place. Unfortunately, if was carpeted, and her vision still was bad.

"Toph, I need you to stand here for a moment, really quiet and calm ok?"her father was talking to her weirdly. She could feel people breathing. Lots of people. What exactly was going on? Her father gave her no more conversation and left her there. For her, it was like a ceremony. The man was speaking about the history of the Fire Nation, a little about the latest changes and about some guy called Yan-Yan Fung.

---

Ok, no, a potato such didn't look like him at all. And it couldn't roll his eyes to Andong. After the nice mood in the morning, he was annoying Zuko again.

"-and you should pay attention as well, Fire Lord, just because you control one country doesn't mean you are upper than anyone. I could really recommend a doctor, but I found it no use since you don't seem to want to be better. Fire Lord, are you listening?"

"I am, I am." Zuko said bored. He had never in his entire life wanted so bad to throw Andong from a window. He thought of a good idea to make him of some use. "Hey, Andong, is Toph a usual name in the Earth kingdom?"he asked, still bored. Andong was thinking hard at this one.

"Why would you want to know?"

"just answer" Zuko said following the cracks in the ceiling.

"well, No. Lately some people like it, but it's because of…well, you knew her better than I do, didn't you?" for the first time, Andong's eyes sparked, instead of shining with malice.

"Who?"Zuko suddenly did was interested.

"The blind bandit "he said with admiration. "Probably the best of the earth benders. Did you truly meet her?" he asked in amusement.

Zuko laughed hearty. "Andong, yesterday I had tea with her. And I was planning on inviting her on a fieldtrip. I owed her one since three years ago"

"Then you know." The elder man's voice was suddenly sad and hollow. "I consider it a shame that after coaching the avatar she is reduced to live as a normal person, trapped in the Bei Fong state. You know? Not much people know that she is there; they think she lives with the boy of the water tribe. I think it's the best they continue to do so, in the sake of the Blind Bandit reputation." Andong finished with pain.

"wait, Toph said she was traveling all of this time. She even told me some stories about Pagong and-"

"Pagong doesn't exist milord. I don't think she would admit how she lives now, that's it. Imagine now, if you planed to really invite her to travel, you shall invite Fung as well"

"why would I do that?"

"because they are getting married!! I already told you… should …see a…a. Whatever" Andong designated and sited down, seeing the prince –oohps, Fire lord. - had already gone.

---

Toph was really not getting it. Now the man was talking about her father. What was going on there? She recognized the person next to her. His posture, she had seen him before…Zuko's friend! He was the jerk friend of spark! Right! no, still not understanding. She started studying hard the situation.

"-after this circumstances, the alliance between Earth Kingdom and Fire nation will be created here and now, And may all the presents be witnesses-" It sounded like a wedding! who was getting married? And why had that person not disposed a chair for her! Well, if she thought Toph Bei Fong not worthy of a chair, she was going to have a long talk with that person.

---

Zuko looked like a mess. A running one. He had to get there, he had to. He was not sure what was he going to do when he did, but he was never the kind of person that does that. His longs hurt, his legs burned and the temple seemed as far as ten minutes ago, but he had to keep running. Someone depended on that.

He was angrier more than ever about the wedding ceremony of Fire nation. If it were in any other country, Toph would have a say in the thing, a yes or a no. But no, it had to be in this stupid archaic nation where the only one asked would be the man. Arg! How stupid had he been! How could he not noticed how important that problem was? Well, right now Zuko was questioning himself how he had not noticed a lot of things.

He stopped to open the door finally. He swallowed. He was sure he didn't make it.

---

"-under this vows, do you accept Toph Bei Fong as your wife?" Toph bit her tongue not to gasp as her eyes became wide. That wedding was her wedding? Oh boy, she was going to give everybody there a piece of her mind. Of course she would refuse and run, but the moment she opened her mouth her throat went dry, her feet felt weak and she hated the carpet even more for taking her away from the beautiful earth.

"y-"

"I do!" A rough voice cut.

Someone –the same someone that shouted- was walking his way to her. He could feel the person's agitated breathing. A suffocated 'thumb' was heard when he finally stopped.

"Eh…if…Zu…I…"The priest was having a hard time responding. The same went for Fung, whose chin dropped. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife…"finished the priest still unsure what the heck was going on. "You may kiss the bride"

Toph gave a soft step forward, cautious. She placed her hand on the man's chest, and faking a kiss, she whispered to the unknowing.

"I don't know who you are, or why did you did something as suicidal as marring me, but I'll make sure you regret it "she whispered low and threatening. She could feel who the man's heart skipped a beat.

"H…huh…I…You look good in that dress…"The voice of the late teenager was weak and break. He really had no idea what to do now. Toph didn't miss that. And she didn't miss another detail about the man's voice.

"Zuko?!"She asked wide eyed.


	6. oh crack

**Chapter 6**

**Sumary:**

**Pairing: TOKO. **TOKO. TOK-Muahahahha!!!

**Author Notes: **I'm sorry! I know the wedding was super crappy and far to important to mess it up like that but…I wanted it to be a little improvised. You'll understand later…I hope…

**Disclaimer: **I'd wish to own Avatar, and make money out of this fic. But I don't.

_______________________________

"_I don't know who you are, or why did you did something as suicidal as marring me, but I'll make sure you regret it"she whispered low and threatening, hearing the man's heart skip a bit._

"_h…tuh…i…You look good in that dress…"The voice of the late teenager was weak and breaky. He really had no idea what to do now. Toph didn't miss that detail. And she didn't missed another detail about the man's voice._

"_Zuko?!"she asked wide eyed._

"…hi Toph" he said in a pitiable tone. The girl was throwing smoke from her ears. "I…I'm not sure of what happened, but please try to stay calm" he said taking her hand and walking the way out. Zuko was mentally murdering himself. How did he manage to be so stupid? Was it humanly possible to be that much? He gave himself another mental stab and helped Toph in the carriage. He made sure to close the door tightly when he entered. The first thing he got was a fist on his arm.

"You married me you asshole!! Do you know how hypocrite you are?! Yesterday you where all 'la la la, fieldtrip ha-ha old times' and you didn't decided to tell me you…you tremendous jerk! How can you be so freaking twisted to arrange a marriage to me? What's wrong with you?! Last time I saw you I was like twelve you pervert!"

"Toph I didn't plan this!"

"Oh, of course. You know? You after al are still rotten Zuko!"

"I did not want to marry you"

"Then I guess someone forced the fringing fire lord into a marriage"

"No! They did not"

"See?! You… are child abuser!"

"You were not supposed to marry me either!"

Toph stopped for a minute. Then why was she? "Explain…"

"My friend, the pervert from yesterday, HE is Fung, your fiancée. Or ex fiancée." Zuko said with the I-messed-up tone. He had never, in the worst of dreams imagined this. He did not complain about Toph she was…well…quite…nice looking. But marry her? Somehow he could not picture it.

"So…you did that for helping me?"Her voice sounded grateful and touched. "What a way of helping!"She said ironically.

And Zuko got punched again. He auto-congratulated himself. He had managed to marry the only girl that did not slap, but punched like a dude –the big, fat, rude, strong, earth bender kind of dude.

___________________________

Andong looked like if he may explode. No, he looked like he would start shining red and runing in circles with a feminine voce saying on the background 'Overcharged Overcharged. Please abandon building before Auto destruction in 3 2 1', then he would explode, burn everything, create an earthquake, a Tsunami, and, just in case, a Typhoon. The news he had just gotten where way too much. He glared the young fire lord again in disapproval. Then he stared at the bride. It was a hole sinking mess.

Somehow, his Lord had managed to interrupt a wedding, offend an earth kingdom priest, break an alliance between the two countries AND marry an Earthen without the permission of Earth king. It was just fantastic! He would be able to mock him for entire months!

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss Bei Fong Toph! Or…is it…Mrs. Now?"The ambassador asked confused. In return he got a shrug from Toph, who looked puzzled as well. "Mah! In any case, it is fantastic to meet the blind bandit!" he said with an enthusiasm Zuko wouldn't have dared to imagine. Andong jumped up and down while flattering Toph. It looked like magic when Toph changed her hollow face to a proud smile, and the fire bender understood what Andong was doing. He would think it was sweet, except it was Andong.

When he finally finished talking about how she had beaten the Rock, Andong looked at the Fire Lord again. Well, why wasn't he doing a thing? _If you married the best earth bender in the world and as well, a lovely woman, you do something, not stand in front of your ambassador with a dull face!_ Thought Andong.

"So prince, what are you planning to do now that you have taken the best flower of the Earth kingdom with no propose AND eliminated an alliance?"

"Was that a question or an insult?"Asked Zuko confused with the bunch of words, gaining him another glare. "Ok. I…don't know "said Zuko furrowing his brow. He had realized the gravity in what he did in the personal degree, but not yet on the politics.

"I just guessed you would say that, your majesty! You did not thought of anything, and now we're in trouble, and it's your fault because of your little commitment to your throne!! We are all going down thanks to you and you just go off and marry someone?! I can't work this way…" Andong complained sadly while he walked away.

"…I guess I did screw up, didn't I?"Zuko tried to make up a smile. Before Toph could make an answer, she was interrupted by a giggle.

"My, my! If it isn't our new fire lady!" another giggle. A woman stranded in front of the…err…couple, grinning. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Lady Bei Fong. I am Lei. It is so nice to meet you!! Anything you need, please tell me! Oh but look at me, chattering and entertaining you while the two of you have gests. Looks like the parents came to visit!!" Lei said non-too-softly.

"what?"said Toph in the don't-***-me voice. Lei didn't appreciated this though, since she just nodded again. Toph stamped her feet, and for some seconds Zuko thought she was not fifteen but five. Before she got her smirk. An evil, big, evil smirk. "Follow, sparky!" she left out grabbing Zuko's arm who-knows-when and practically dragging him to where she felt her parents.

Opening the door, she stopped. Though Zuko didn't do as well –if well is considered not falling right on your face. He stood up a little bit dizzily, to be griped deadly again by Toph, who had a really sinister wide smile on her face. She walked perfectly stiff in the cozy red an orange receiver. Next to the door her parents were staring at the quite shocked, and dumbly, Zuko thought it must look a little mirror-effect. Finally Toph let the blood in his arm circulate normally, stopping in the middle of the room, still looking tense, freaky and paranoiac.

"Father, Mother" she bowed with her hands pressed together to each of them. Zuko did the same quickly when Toph was about to finish. He was feeling more self conscious and odd than ever. "I believe you have already realized of what happened in the _surprise_ wedding, right?"

"It would be really hard not to" Lao Bei Fong had a disapproving glare to give to Zuko. If possible, that made the young fire lord even more uncomfortable.

"Oh Toph!" her mother blurted out, pulling her to a hug and accidentally she almost pulled Zuko too. He of course walked of, but Toph still had him plunged, he wondered if it was a nervous reaction or if she wanted to chop his arm of. "Oh honey, everything will be alright, don't worry. IT was a terrible…accident-" Toph's mom broke the all-loving atmosphere to give Zuko the darkest glare ever. "-what happened this morning, but mamma and papa will find a way to fix this ok? And then we'll go back home. I promise we will never have this kind of horrible out of sketchier vacation again!" Poppy said hugging Toph to death against herself. Toph was barely distinguished in her mother tight arms, just because of the fact that she was wearing white and her mother green.

"First I have to ask you some questions." The look in Toph's face became serious.

"What is your doubt sweet?" said the voice of her dad.

"This, the arranged marriage with that Fung, did you knew about it?"She tried to make it look as if she was looking at them.

"Oh rainbow, I was informed yesterday, but there was nothing I could do about it! I am so terribly sorry!!!" Although Poppy's tone was high, Toph could tell she wasn't lying. But her father had not said anything. "Dad?"

"…" Lord Bei Fong took a deep breath. "I won't lie. I had known this for some time now. I helped the arrangements and I proposed you. "He said looking dignified and ashamed at the same time. She heard her mother's gasp.

"Come here sugar, I promise this will get fixed and we'll go home and everything will go back to normal and we won't have to talk about this ever again!" she said pulling Toph even tighter, asphyxiating her.

"hmmmmmhhhmhmhmhh"

"I'm sorry totti, what did you say?"

"I said!" the earth bender managed to speak, pulling out of her mother's arms. She even took some cautious steps backwards. "That I won't go home" she held tighter Zuko's arm, who just looked at her unbelieving.

"Toph, you should go back, I mean, this wasn't meant to be and if there's a way out, you should take it. After all, I mean…do it" Zuko did not understand. She didn't wanted to be married did she? Didn't she want to go back to child life?

"Oh com'on puddycake, it's time to come clean" Toph made a sweet face and tapped Zuko's forehead at the nickname.

"_Puddycake?!"_Both men said unbelieving. Though the reaction was a little bit different. Lao Bei Fong went blue while Zuko went red.

"Dear and respected parents, I must admit that I have kept a secret from you all of these years. In my quest with the avatar, I had the fortune to meet Zuko."She rested her head in Zuko's shoulder when she said that, making the fire lord blush even harder. "And…well…oh! I don't know how to explain myself…spark-boo, would you tell them?"

"Tell them what?" a incredibly afraid and small voice came out of Zuko's throat. He was totally freaked out by Toph's behavior. And what in the world was spark-boo? What kind of mean joke was that?!!

"There there, isn't he shy?" she said playfully, like if the people in the room weren't actually staring at her taken aback. After, she punched Zuko in the arm, making him give his best effort not to squeak like a girl out of pain. "OK, the truth and only truth that we've been hiding…" she smiled even wider and strangely if possible. "Is that –don't freak out- Suzie and I are lovers!" she started giggling frantically clunking to Zuko.

"But we-"The fire bender was silenced by certain girl stepping on his feet quite strongly. "I mean…us…" Possibly he would never walk again if he didn't collaborate. "We have been, secretly. Incredibly secretly." He said glancing at Toph's smiley face. Did she enjoy torturing him, making him blush and getting him glared all at the same time?

He left her mind silent, as so as the room was.

"…Really?" his now mother-in-law had an excepted expression.

"Of course mommy!" she even smacked a loud kiss on the Fire Lord's check.

"……Then…Congratulations!!!"Poppy started jumping up and down and even went to hug her daughter, but she quickly backed up, dodging the killer embrace. "Well and why hadn't you told us this Toph?"

"Oh well…you know, we weren't sure if this would last, especially being a long-distance relationship and Suzie having all of his chores as Fire Lord and you know, we didn't wanted to get everyone excited about nothing. But now we're married!" she said imitating her mother's mood. "Even if that means I won't be able to go home…well…I guess we could…-"

"Oh! No no no! Your place is here with your husband, else you are already old enough, so don't worry. I guess I'm going to miss you Toph!"Again, Toph's mother trapped her inn a bear hug that the teenager wasn't able to escape and she kissed her in the cheeks. After they broke apart, she glanced at the silent guy. "I hope you will take good care of our flower" she said with a serious tone, looking at Zuko right in the eye. She left behind the cheer, waiting for Zuko's answer.

"I am happy I can get the honor of such trust, and I will not fail to do so" the fire bender was about to bow when Poppy also got him into a squeezing hug.

"Please take care of my Toph "she whispered to Zuko in the ear, being much gentler. She left a kiss in the boy's cheek as well and she went over to her husband. Now, Zhou wasn't as cheery.

"Toph…"he started.

"Have a nice trip home" she said coldly. There was resentment underneath her tone, as she glared with unseeing eyes to her father. Lao appeared to be prepared for that reaction; he just nodded and walked a step sideways.

"You two have my blessings for your marriage; know that I hope the best for you two." He said solemnly.

"Thank you sir" Zuko quickly bowed again, but Lao stopped him.

"No, fire lord, I'm the one supposed to bow" he said. But he actually didn't, he just went to the door, where the servant waited to conducted backwards. After three seconds Toph's mother came back and repeated the hug and kiss on both of them, marking them with her lipstick. And after another thirteen seconds she did the same. They remained in the same position, arms locked until they were out of Toph's 'sight'.

"Thank god they bought it! I was like: _they're going to catch us, they're gonna catch us, _but they didn't! Pure luck, since someone I know was a terrible actor!" The earth bender quickly complained. Zuko merely furrowed his brow and stared at her. She sighed. "Thanks for everything Zuko. I really didn't wish to go back to the golden cage. So, in case you didn't notice, we just lied to my parents so they would go away so I can be free from them. Did I mention I freaking adore you?! Thanks for being my complicit." She did a wink.

"Its okay" he said looking worriedly at his feet. He really thought Toph had broken him a few fingers. "Now, let's make a deal. Next time you are trying to start a play, please tell me first" he begged.

"I'll try, but I don't proms anything Suzie!"

"And what's with the Suzie? I thought I already had enough nicknames. Sparky-boo? Puddycake?" Fire Lord had a really confused look on his face. The kind that wants answers. Too bad Toph wouldn't catch it.

"Well, I could use Zuzu, but it wouldn't be original. And how you have seen, it runs in the family" Toph imitated her mother's tone in the last part and rolled her eyes. They were just about to leave the room when the door was brushed open.

"Finally I found you highness" came Dandong's voice, between sarcasm and respect. A big, fat scroll was on his hand and a none-too-friendly look in his face.

"I sense hum coming!" Toph said in a sing-sang voice, while she grinned mopping at Zuko. Now, the fire lord was not as happy.

"What is it now Andong?"He sighed.

"What is it now?! The same than it was hours ago and hat you refused to take some responsibility!!" Andong answered hotly.

"Err…could I ask what are you talking about?" Toph inquired confused. Had she just looked cute when she cocked her head to the side? Maybe Zuko's head was bad…

"No-nothing your majesty" now, when Andong said this to Toph there was respect and almost fears in his voice. Which he switched again to annoyance when he talked to Zuko. "Milord I need to discuss with you." Andong went outside the room and Zuko guessed he had to follow. He turned back to her, realizing should be left alone. Toph gave him a smile, like if she had just read his thoughts. The fire bender decided to turn his attention back to the ambassador then.

As soon as he found Andong in his little office he also received a notebook on his face.

"What was that for?!"He snapped.

"For disrespecting my country, interrupting a ceremony, marrying an earthen without Earth King permit ion and actually marrying suddenly to an earth bender!" replied Andong. Before he had seemed pleased and relived and…he was not. After laughing in his little corner he counted the damages and they were a lot. Because sadly, Andong was overly good at math as well as politics. And bullying Zuko. "But –I could not let her marry to Fung! Not to Fung! He's so…well, you have met Fung" he tried to explain himself. "Else, she is a friend. Isn't there anyway to just…divorce or something?"

Andong looked at him with something far colder than a glare. "And you presume to be her friend? She may not be any girl. Surely not a feminine one, but I belive you wouldn't want to send her home as rejected."Andong ended sharply, going out of the room, for the first time with absolutely no mockery.

Zuko almost let his head drop to his knees. "What have I done…"

____________________________________

A bit of a craky end…stay tuned! You have no idea of what is yet to come…

Thanks to the new reviewers, as well as the guys that added this as fav. You guys rock!


	7. Trouble trouble, coming up

**Chapter 7**

**Summary: **Inhis intent to help Toph, Zuko ends up kind of...well married to her_._ //"It's time to end with this big fat lie," she said confident, yet the lump in her throat apparent. "This whole thing was...all a..._It was __**his**__ fault_!!"

**Pairing: TOKO. **TOKO. TOK-Muahahahha!!!

**Author Notes: **Sorry I hadnt updated in a loooong while, but you see, school was canceled las Monday until may 6 (because of the swine flu) and well…this is a school-made fic so it was hard to get all the ideas together. Sorry if this chap is like a filler.

**Disclaimer: **I'd wish to own Avatar, and make money out of this fic. But I don't.

He was about to reach the door when someone else kicked it opened –or something like that.

"My Lord, you must come!" the servant girl looked somehow uneasy as they reached the chamber

CRASH

"I'm sorry!" a servant girl screamed in a hurry to leave the room, tripping over her dress but making it out. She looked up finally noticing that the Fire Lord was in front of her. "Milord" she whispered breathless, giving a quick bow.

Zuko was starting to get a bit scared by whatever-was-happening. "What's happening in there?" he asked the servant who was leading him there. His question was answered by another servant girl running out and shouting _she's crazy! She's crazy! She threw a base at me!_

Against better judgment he entered his chambers –or what were left of them.

"Toph!" he shouted in an almost girly shriek. She was furious. And she had earth/metal bended most of the room objects into possible weapons; basically, he was in deep shit.

'_Ok, think quickly. Come on Zuko, think!'_ "Get out of here! Everyone" The maids hadn't needed more encouragement to do so and ran out as fast as they could, knocking several other things on the way out. Aw great, now they would think he was having his 'temper' again. Well, if anyone survived…

Now back with the problem. "Toph! Either you put that giant rock down or you'll see!" he said, luckily sounding very sure of him.

She however _felt_ more than heard. "I'll see what?"

Heck. Why had he said I do? Couldn't he come up with something like…put the building in fire or something? "You'll see yourself being packed back to Earth Kingdom" he said in a low tone he was sure she'd pick up.

Instantly the giant rock fell back on place. Toph's eyes narrowed in a glare-want to-be. "You wouldn't dare" she hissed.

His hands went instinctively to rub his temples. "No. But you would end up there anyways." _Breathe in, breathe out._ "Look Toph. I know this is not planned, I didn't want to marry you-"

"You're so romantic sometimes, Zuss; melted my heart." She said grumpily, sitting comfortably on the divan.

"As I was saying" Zuko remarked, rubbing his temples harder to ease the headache. "And you didn't want to marry me- Oh, hell with it Toph! Can't you act until we find a way out if this?" He paused. It would make no good to get one of his temper fits. "I thought you were used to act as frail child around your parents." He lifted a brow at her unintelligible mumble. "Even when your friends needed you"

"Ok, ok I said I would!" She looked away. "Now stop with the blackmailing, would you?" she spat angrily. "Besides, how can I not freak out when those crazy people were undressing me?"

"That's their job Toph." No, rubbing his temples wasn't working for the fire lord. "I would think you already knew that, didn't you had maids with your parents?"

"Yes but…" she hesitated a minute. "Burn everything I take of?"

He looked at her upset face; she must have been upset, unable to see fire and with all the smoke…

"It's a tradition Toph" he said trying not to chuckle; that was what caused the chaos? He sighed when she gave no response. "They burn your old clothes to express you're moving on, not looking back, blah blah blah."

She was just opening her mouth to say something before he cut in again. "Oh, don't bother. I highly doubt you can find a reason to say that earth bending against some powerless maids is logical. Can you at least not act like a psychopath? Did you even think that someone could have gotten hurt?"He asked, regretting that his voice sounded so…harsh.

"But I was …scared"

He looked at her, yes; he was shocked she had admitted something like that. Boy…he shouldn't have been so harsh!

"You people sure know how to freak out visitors." She rapidly added, snorting in a very unladylike way. He sighed relieved.

"Zuko" she whispered in the darkness.

"Mmhm?"

"I thought we had different rooms…" she surged she was very uncomfortable and the blankets weren't a 'shield' "Why do you sleep on my couch?"

He groaned trying to wake up fully. "It would raise suspicions if we sleep on separate rooms. Besides in the morning they will come and…just go back to sleep Toph."

She still stirred. "But, can you really sleep sitting up? Wouldn't you like a blanket and to change in your pajamas?"

"Let me be, woman" he hissed too tired to care of the neck-ache he would have tomorrow or the little bruises from his heavy belt or-"Argh! I'll go change, then. Hand over a pillow" He rose zombie-mode to his suddenly far, far, far away rooms.

He came back thanking mentally the little earth bender, and also carrying a thick blanket that would do as bed tonight.

"Zuko?" again she asked. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted her voice sounded very young. He 'hn-ned' as only answer, laying the mat on the floor and extending the others he'd brought.

"What did you felt when you betrayed your uncle?"

He let the pillow fall dead on the floor. He tried to clear his throat, awkwardly looking at anywhere but her face. "That's a very…personal question Toph."

"I know" she said in a sighing voice. "But this has to be balanced. If I'm going to act all Lady Daisy for you, and even invent you a new nick name, you at least have to answer my questions!"

"One question for each day – no nick name!" he stated, letting himself fall on the bunch of blankets sprawled on the floor. "Can I answer tomorrow?" a snore let him know she was already fast asleep. He yawned himself…sleeping did seem quite nice.

Yeah, I know. This chapter seemed a little empty to me too… If anyone has ideas, please send :DD I'd be glad to add some to the smallish smallish and emptying pile of ideas!

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Wake and shine

**Chapter 8**

**Summary: **Inhis intent to help Toph, Zuko ends up kind of...well married to her_._ //"It's time to end with this big fat lie," she said confident, yet the lump in her throat apparent. "This whole thing was...all a..._It was __**his**__ fault_!!"

**Pairing: **ok, this far you _know_ it's Toko.

**Author Notes: **Sorry guys, it's been forever since I updated, but it was my b-day, and then I swapped computer and it's been all a mess, but finally, here's it!

**Disclaimer:**

"I AM A MILLIONARE THANKS TO THIS FIC MUAHAHAHA! I OWN AVATAR AND EVERYTHING I SAY IS _SO_ TRUE!"

"I can tell you're lying"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Wow, this bed is soft…_ Toph stirred, deciding between awareness or falling asleep again_. Footsteps? That's not Yu Lee's step-_ "Oh right, the wedding!" Thoughts hurried over her head, luckily she wasn't stuck dumb. "Zuko!" she hissed climbing to the border of the bed.

"Hm?" he crawled in his 'bed', more asleep than awake. She snorted frustrated, and decided maybe he needed more –as Katara had once said-encouragement... "Ouch!" he whined. Yep, the bed lamp had been a good idea.

"No time for ouches sparks, someone's coming!" he awoke fully –if not too much- with her phrase, running in her bed and then going back for the covers.

"Good morning" A melodic and happy voice chanted from the door. The couple sighed; Zuko had gotten in just in time. The woman however looked at them troubled. "Am I…interrupting something?" she asked, taking a step back.

They blinked. Zuko looked down- Oh! She meant…Why was he on top of Toph?!He blushed and get off as fast as he could, trying to mumble something but miserably failed.

Whatsoever, Toph was acting now better than Azula could ever had. Or not? Well, however it was she threw another of those giggles. Why did everyone seem to like her with that sound?!

It might be because she as well as _did_ something, like smile brightly –like she was doing –and then add a smart comment "Absolutely not. Please forgive us, we should have noticed someone was coming" –like that one!

"Oh it would be me the one apologizing! I didn't even knock, I'm truthfully sorry for causing this incident." The maid bowed repeatedly while she talked, hesitating in coming in anyways or leaving them alone. She dismissed the moral dilemma going in to open the windows. "Well, it's a big day today so I guess we'd better start." The girl gave a cheerful smile yet her tone was strict.

Toph's jaw fell. Now she was pissed. The girl just danced around –she gassed opening curtains and lightening the room. Why had she promised she would be civilized and not hurt anyone in the process? Oh, right, spark.

Another woman appeared at the door, with her two personal maids behind her_. Oh no, this is no good, she's devil! She's_-

"Mrs. Chong!" the maid stopped their morning preparations to give a quick –and very enthusiastic- bow to the woman. Yes, Mrs. Chong; widow of the 'legendary' Chong –Alias one who had betrayed the Earth Kingdom's east islands when at the war and that was 40 years ago. That story had always made Zuko wrinkle his nose; it was something low.

She was still alive because she had married after the dead of his first wife, being 'bout 18 years younger than her husband. Yeah he felt sorry for her, but that had been long before she converted in the soul-eating kind of woman she was.

She casted an indifferent look down to them, "Fire Lord, Lady," she said giving a respectful bow. And then she continued her disgusted glare. "I see you are not up yet" she spoke directly to Toph, openly ignoring him.

Toph crossed her arms leaning comfortably on him. "Yep; I wasn't planning to yet, so…feel free to leave" his jaw wanted to drop. Zuko wasn't really sure who got him more intimidated now. Maybe it was Chong; she was glaring daggers –or more likely swords- at Toph, preparing to drag her out of there if necessary.

"No. You have to get prepared now. And, I'm afraid telling you milord, but I believe you're meeting is in some minutes." She stated, signaling the clock. Toph felt Zuko stiffen; was he going to leave? It's not like she couldn't handle it but still. She rolled her eyes with his indecision. "Go of Sparks"

He shrugged for something to say but surprisingly nothing good came up, "Good luck" he ended up mumbling as he hurried to get ready in his private quarters. He felt a bit guilty…until he remembered she would probably take revenge.

"So?" The lady Chong asked, raising her brow. She was examining their new Fire Lady. She was 'fine' to an extent; she had features hat were of a noble, and she could as well have passed as a citizen of the Fire nation, except for those… "Are you blind?" she asked bluntly, which might offend her, but that was her problem, if she didn't like the treatment she was having, she would do something.

Toph tried, tried and very hard tried to suppress the smirk. Oh, she was having ideas for this Lady-fussy. With the every calm in the world she sat up, slowly sliding out the bed; if she knew something about fire benders, it was that they weren't of patience. Mrs. Chong breathed piercingly while waiting.

"I asked a question" She stated quite annoyed with her. Toph had to force herself to stop the joke and stand up. She figured she was about the same height then the woman, leaving her blind eyes right in front of her.

She yawned in front of the 'Mrs. Chong's' face. "You know, I'd appreciate a bath. Where's the bathroom at?" she asked as casually as she could without exploding in laughter. Oh, that lady was ready to stamp her feet in anger!

"You would already be bathing if you did answer questions."

Toph scratched the back of her head. She after all, did want a bath –the fussy-stiff things in her hair were rather very uncomfortable. She sighed. "Okay, okay. I can't see; yada-yada-nada. Happy?" she asked rather not caring, as long as she got this _thing_ of her.

"Oh well then" she said opening her fan again. "You, prepare the water for our Lady. Make sure it is not too hot. And you, Fen-Jun arrange her some clothing." Mrs. Chong said pointing at Toph's new ladies-in-waiting. She then turned back to Toph, more malicious if possible. "I think you should know today all of your ladies-in-waiting are arriving. It is an honor to the families to send their daughters to help the Fire Lady in her duties. Be prepared, they might arrive at _any_ time." Mrs. Chong smiled wickedly behind her fan.

"My Lady" the girl sang from the bathroom. "Your bath is ready!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko tried to clear his mind. After all, self control as well included getting angry instead of calm, so, once he was managing it, he opened the door. Immediately everybody stood up to acknowledge him.

He made a gesture for them to seat, like he did as well. He felt like roasting something to ashes.

"Why…didn't I know about the… arrangement? –And don't anybody dare say it was told out loud, I am not that naïve and certainly not stupid!" he slammed his fists on the table, too angry to care if he broke the tea pot.

His gaze was looking for the responsible. And his brow lifted. "Andong? Have you got anything to say?" his jaw clenched. "Yan-Yan? Anyone?!" He breathed, trying to think straight. "How come did I not know the plans of an alliance by a marriage? When did those negotiations started?" And again, no one answered.

He was too angry to stay sitting. He stood up and started to pace. "Am I or am I not the Fire Lord?" he asked clearly frustrated.

"Well you…are" Yan-Yan dared to say, maybe hoping to content him.

"Then why don't I get information? Why my nation is being handled behind my back?!…I need the reports. Of everything ran behind my back. Now!" with that word all of his ministers started writing like there was no tomorrow. "You got to be kidding me. All of you?"

And then again there was no answer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A good question would be 'How not to feel uncomfortable in this situation?' because she didn't quite know how to manage having to shower with three pair of eyes on her- not like she could see them, but she would know their reaction whenever she took the robe off.

Which, for starters she didn't want.

"Err…" one of the girls muttered, not standing the tension anymore. "Would you need help?" She moved unresolved if to daring to undress the Fire Lady herself. Toph had to use a lot of self control not to flinch when the girl did walk up too her and started helping her undo the robe. It was one thing to have your life-long nanny help you in dressing and it was completely another to stand _this_.

The other girl –Fen Jun, was it? - Quickly reacted and wrapped a towel around her before the robe was completely removed. Toph got grasp of the towel and gave a smile appreciative smile.

"It's this way my Lady. But be careful, the tube is slippery." The girl was being a little annoying in her opinion, but good hearted anyways so she followed –even when she perfectly knew where the tube was.

Before she could fully get in the water, there was a knock in the door. Jun Fen quickly ran to get it, leaving her with the other girl –she still didn't know her name. Chilling down she submerged in the water, guessing the bubbles and foam would cover any…thing.

"So, mind if I get you a nick name, Singer bird?" she asked sarcastically, making the girl embarrassed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notes: I know most of you would want the goblins to take me away by now! I'm so sorry I was gone for such a long time but…really; things have been quite heavy lately. I've had all kind of exams, my other computer died, we're re-decorating, there's a wedding coming up an 'm the bridesmaid, we're having a cultural week in my Japanese class, and…simply too much. I'm really sorry I hadn't been able to upload but every time I tried I just…puff.


	9. The Lady

**Just an accident, chapter 9**

**Summary: **_In his intent to help Toph, Zuko ends up kind of...well, married to her._

_2)"It's time to end with this big fat lie," she said confident, yet the lump in her throat apparent. "This whole thing was...all a...It was __**his**__ fault!!"_

**Pairing: **Begin the Tokoness!

**Comments: **In this chapter I think I went too far in the creation of background and secondary characters. I'm really sorry if that's the case! I just can't keep my mind from going everywhere around.

Now, about the maids and ladies in waiting: There were some things I knew and wanted to include in the story. By the ago Toph and Zuko have, they remind me of Marie Antoinette and Louis XVI or Catherine II of Russia and Peter III. **Not in ****Zuko's**** looks!**

Marie Antoinette had a great amount of people at her service (I don't remember how many, but believe me, they were an awful lot.) So that's where all the ladies/maids and all else come. The information I use for reference comes from this page: [.]

But not only there –obvious since she's not Elizabeth of England. Toph doesn't pick her ladies, families send them. In some Asian countries families considered an honor to have a great status lady teach their daughter how should they act –That way, even if the girl had no real money, her social position would arise.

Mrs. Chong could be an extract of Comte de Mercy-Argenteau and Catherine's mother. Another thing M.A. and Catherine' reign shared was the Enlightened Absolutism. I guess in this the characters will take the contrary spin. The fire nation is _already_ a nation, although I don't know what's going on with the democracy there, I think there's still some unfair things about it.

I guess they would enter a period like the second industrial revolution: with all the technology advances they have, and no war, the everyday life would bring up to date. I hope you didn't get too bored: P

* * *

She couldn't think clearly; which was not surprising considering how sleepy, tired and stressed she was while just getting her hair done.

But that was because Toph had woke up at 5 am, and for the last five hours –and a half- she had to be introduced to 30 people –ladies-in-waiting that she didn't knew she had, maids, hairdressers…

Then there was the dressing ritual, or what certainly looked like it. For 'most evident' reasons she had to hear the very detailed information about all the clothing she wore.

Breakfast was actually tea and some sweets of the Fire Nation that happened to be useless if you were hungry. The answer to her distressed pleads was that she could eat _after_ she got her hair done.

While the hairdressers apparently weaved her hair, she wondered if she had been unfair when she complained about being a noble. Because nobles, after all, got to eat three solid meals a day, wake up at eight and have some free time. Heaven if you asked now.

The door slammed opened and one of her ladies burst in, holding her dress' frilly petticoat out of the way. The girl was accompanied by two guards, looking equally perplexed but less distressed than her maid of honor.

Said lady was Lian, and she was trying to catch her breath. Blushing more because of the biting glances Mrs. Chong gave her than the exercise, she exposed the box she was carrying.

Kuan-yin dared approach the girl. If it was something the Fire Lady needed, she should help, shouldn't she? Lian gave a light smile as she continued panting, and handed her the small package.

As soon as the package touched her hand, Kuan-yin disliked the odd roughness of the wrapping paper. Even so, she handled it with the utmost care. "It's a package for you, my lady."

Mrs. Chong's cat eyes shot open; she closed her fan, and walked over to Kuan-yin with a new interest. "And who is this package from?" She asked velvety. All eyes went curiously to the little box. Toph extended her hand, taking it unceremoniously.

"I don't know."Kuan-yin said her eyes interested in a spot at the corner of the room. "It only says 'from a friend'." The girl said uncomfortable with all the looks. But those only words were enough to spread gossip like wildfire in the room.

_Did she have a lover? A secret conspiracy! Or…a terrorist attempt! The guards had to open the package first. But would the Lady let them?_ The Fire Lady's ears got redder with every nonsense theory that reached her ears.

She tried to get a better feel of whatever that was in the package. It had no dust on, which in itself was odd. No metal or earth-made materials inside-

"Excuse me my Lady." Mrs. Chong scolded, retrieving the package from her hands rather unkindly. The older woman shook the package, holding it near her ear. Chong didn't even bother to hide her interest on whatever was on that box.

Toph sighed. She could not get her correspondence by force and also couldn't earth-bend with her new clothes. She'd have to do it the other way. "You know, that package is mine." She said with emphasis on the last word, crossing her arms.

Chong ceased her actions. Recovering composure she put the box on Toph's reach, but didn't let go of it. "You should consider what could be on that box. As ridiculous as it sounds, you could never guess what some people do." Chong finished her little speech without the normal scolding voice, but a different one.

"Yeah, I will" Toph mumbled, trying to make Chong let go of the container. The room kept getting noisier with even crazier speculations at a time. "But I know who it is from" The earth bender said, having to raise her voice to be heard over other voices.

As expected, all the room went quiet. Trying to keep the attention of the room –she didn't need more rumors- Toph continued. "It's easy, actually…Look, the paper it's washed over. And the one who sent it wrote on it, I'm blind you see, so I can't read it."The guards advanced her way. Maybe they weren't following her line of thought. "And, let me guess, it was sent by ship?" She inquired, but her voice died down while she tried to hide her box in the dress or retrocede.

Lian nodded from the other side of the room. "So it must be Katara who sent it!" There was a relieved group gasp. Toph allowed herself to smirk, and then smile when she noticed the hairdressers were done.

She handed the box to one of the maids of honor that were at little distance. The young girl gave a small reverence when receiving it.

The paper, stiff and dry by then screeched when the girl opened it. A long paper, rolled into 4 inches thick cylinder was placed unwarily inside.

The Fire Lady raised a brow when the girl did nothing with it. "Go on, read it." Ting hurried to open the scroll and began reading right away, skipping the date and place to get to the content directly.

"_Toph:_" the letter said dryly, without the formalities. Ting wanted to wrinkle her nose. "_I don't know if I should congratulate you or be worried about you. This morning I heard you got married. And to Zuko nonetheless; should I even believe it when we never heard any of that from you guys?_

_Somehow I think you just married him because you got in trouble and refused to back off. I hope I'm wrong tough, and you know what you've got you into. Don't ignore me this time because you're still to pride-blinded to hear_ –_You always do that! It's so annoying…_. – _Remember Toph, that family is not just anything! Does the fact that they haven't found the last Fire Lady tell you som-_

"That's enough!" Toph cut in sharply. She tried to hide her shakeup about the letter. Her nape was covered in cold sweat; she made a dreadfully bad decision. She should've been more careful.

There was an evident displeasure in the room. She could even feel some anger. Taking a deep breath, she tried to find a solution to this.

And she found one, even if short-termed. She sighed loudly, acting like she regretted it even more than she did. "Those peasants…" She said with a palpable suffering in the voice. "You treat them like equals, and then they do _that_! They simply have no manners." She said with another sigh. "I'm beyond doubt sorry you had to hear that."

The earth bender stood up, still making up apologies and swiftly took the letter from Ting's hands. While her face held a plastic smile, her mind was on the letter.

Katara had a point, and she would need to know what the letter said. But not in front of all that people though. She knew she'd have to let the letter aside for a long time, and until the mess was forgotten.

Luckily those girls were more into gossip than math, and conversation flowed easily. 'Yes, like my gardener! Can you believe what he did' 'Oh there's no respect anymore' sounded in the room.

Yet, her feet told her a different story. They would let it slip, for now. This Nation was not like her play ground in Earth Kingdom, they were harder to please.

But she needed to relax right now, eat something and leave the thinking for later. Toph pulled her bangs away from her eyes, it was tickling. She pushed the hair backwards carelessly.

Her eyes widened when she felt all of her hair coming down. The hairdressers gasped looking at the ruined hairdo. Toph tried to look for words but she seemed to have run out of them.

Hands shaking she sat down again. "Just…" She stuttered "Just go on!"

* * *

Lao tried hard to enjoy the view of the ocean instead of sulking back in the paper in front of him –never mind it was just a book, his mind was maybe too caged.

Even though they had almost reached home –the trip was way longer without the fire Nation detouring just to transport them- he still couldn't manage to let it pass.

"It was quite a shock right?" his wife was taking a seat next to him, tea cup in hand. "I'd never have guessed Totti would do something like that." She added her two sugar cubes in her tea, thing she only did when she wasn't calm or really wanted to be.

"Tell me about it." Zhou asked, his mind falling again in the reading.

"You know Lao; you can't just avoid the subject. It's the first time we talk about this since it happened." Poppy spoke like if she was suggesting more than talking, but he however knew he would end up doing her way.

He sighed, closing the book. Did they really need to speak of that subject?

Poppy sighed as well, but not from frustration. She rested her chin in her hand, leaning on the table while she got submerged in her thoughts. "Do you think we were bad parents? I mean…she preferred marring to anyone rather than coming back."

Lao felt a knot in his throat. "I hope it wasn't totally our fault. All I have ever tried is to protect her." He said anxiously.

Poppy shook her head, pouring in the tea. "Lao… it wasn't just you. I didn't do that much for Toph; I used to get so nervous around her lately, because I knew we were getting farther away…At least, the boy seems alright."

"What?!" he was unable to stop his anger burst.

"I said the boy looks nice, I think she could be happy by his side!" she admitted. "He's one of her friends; they used to travel together-" she tried to keep on.

"Are you completely deaf? He used to be the prince of the fire nation. The prince that tried to kill the avatar and company! Not that I suddenly _like_ the Avatar…" he mumbled.

Poppy shook her head, but smiled. "Stop being so resentful Lao. The Avatar didn't even have an idea that Toph ran away from us. And yes, this Fire Lord had a wretched past. But he corrected himself, and he never even tried to hurt Toph."

"That doesn't change he's not right for her." Lao declared.

Poppy raised a brow defiantly. "Believe me; she'll be happy next to him. I can tell." She gave him one of those smiles women shared between themselves.


	10. Big little problem

**Just an accident, chapter 10**

**Summary: **_In his intent to help Toph, Zuko ends up kind of...well, married to her._

_2)"It's time to end with this big fat lie," she said confident, yet the lump in her throat apparent. "This whole thing was...all a...It was __**his**__ fault!!"_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar or any characters on it. The story is purely fictional and views or facts expressed in it aren't meant to offend or degrade anyone. I make no money out of writing this story; never had, never will. And disclaimers are kinda stuck up.

**Comments: **I make a terrible person to introduce characters, so if you hate Xio Yuu, me too! He's sketchy and has not much to do in the story. Like a filler! D:

Wow! We're in chapter 10 already. To be honest, I didnt think this would last ;). Enjoy.

The coffee girl smiled to him when she handed him his morning cup. "Have a nice day sir."

Zuko nodded and got back to the reports. However the delicate gold ring he had on his finger drove his thoughts away again.

Somehow he didn't really believe he was married. It had to be understandable: he had never planned to marry Toph, or that he had barely seen her the last two days. Toph had been surrounded by waiting maids, maids of honor and the social ambient of the court–one very far away from the meeting room.

Only yesterday had he got a glimpse of her in her rooms; she was wearing a linen camisole, but before he could say goodnight Chong had locked the door.

"A beautiful Fire Lady she makes, huh?" The deep voice made Zuko jump out of his thoughts. Xio-Yom, minister of intern relationships smiled kindly, looking out the window.

"When did you come in?" The Fire Lord said disconcerted, but Xio-Yom raised his hand motioning him to shut up.

Zuko followed his gaze out the window, where a group of ladies was. And Toph was there. She was in the front –not in front of Chong– and a maid held her parasol high over Toph's head to cover her from the sun. Her flowery pink dress didn't reach her ankles, showing a red petticoat underneath. Over her dress she wore a short red jacket, no doubt put to make her look more like a Fire Nation citizen.

All in all, she looked like a Fire Lady. He noticed she was even smiling. Someone had handed her a flower bouquet, she held it close to her face and sniffled it.

"As I said, a beautiful Fire Lady she makes." Xio-Yom said softly.

"Indeed" without even knowing, Zuko let that slip out. The old man laughed heartily when Zuko widened his eyes and quickly looked away.

"It's a shame that your uncle didn't stay for the _lovely_ wedding." The minister continued. He was one of Iroh's old friends, a member of the White Lotus. "I can't wait to see that old man's face when he finds out. But first we'll have to wait for our Fire Lord to make a move huh? She can't be crowned before that."

Xio-Yom kept mumbling to himself, but then noticed Zuko no longer listened. The young Fire Lord looked at nowhere in particular with widened eyes.

The old man sighed shaking his head. "Before you two–"

"I know, I know!" Zuko replied, not wanting to hear any of it. He furrowed his brow. "But you can't really expect…I mean she's my comrade, not my girlfriend. And she's fifteen!"

The minister raised a brow questioningly. "Didn't you think of that before you married her?"

"I didn't because I wasn't thinking!" Zuko let out frantically. Xio Yom nodded. "I…I mean, anyone would've done the same thing in my place. You know Yan-Yan, he's…"

"I know who Yan-Yan is Zuko." The older man said. "Maybe better than you; yet you could have stopped to think. You could have still made the marriage invalid saying you don't allow it. You're after all the ruler of this land-"

Xio Yom's words became blurry for his ears, disappearing behind one thought. The Main Ruler of the land always had the last word.

"That's it!" Zuko shouted, interrupting Xio Yom in the middle of his speech. He put his hands over the older man's shoulders. "The Earth King may have permitted the marriage between Yan-Yan and Toph, but he never allowed ours! That means it's invalid and Toph can go home and this madness is solved"

Zuko allowed an amused smile to show. "Call the scribe and start relating the letter please" Zuko told Yom on his way to the door. "I'll go tell Toph the good news!" The Fire Lord announced joyfully while he strolled out.

"But your majesty…" Xio Yom tried to call Zuko, but he didn't turn. The coffee girl came in, picking up the cup and spoon quickly.

"I wonder how Iroh managed all this time." The minister said. The girl stopped, thinking he was talking to her, but she just shrugged and went back to coffee things.

___

Toph walked slowly over the grass, thankful she was barefoot today. The Earth beneath her feet felt so very good while she walked.

Chong had finally accepted to get a garden trip and leave aside the court rubbish partially. The girl holding the parasol almost tripped over Toph again and quickly apologized and took a step backwards, stretching out more to cover her with the parasol.

"…Milady?" Yu Jin asked shyly. She was one of the lower-ranked maids of honor she had; her parents came from a family that had once been very noble, but now were almost peasants, only sustained with the botanic shop they had.

"What is it Yu Jin?" Toph asked using an uninterested tone. Even though she liked the girl, Chong constantly reminded her she shouldn't talk too much with Yu Jin; higher ranked girls could take offense on it.

"You see Milady," Yu started a smile in her face anyways. She paid no mind to the tone she had used, neither that she had broken the protocol arrangement of where her place should be in the walks. "This plant here, these flowers make wonderful herbal baths; they're highly healthy and would make you feel refreshed –you know, in case the hot weather still bothers you."

The other girls tried to suppress their gasps when Toph brought the flowers up to her face and sniffed them.

Chong took a step front and extended her hand to take the flowers. She cleared her throat when Toph didn't pay attention to her.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll carry them." Toph disengaged Chong easily and turned back to her maid. "Incredible, would you believe these flowers grew in my garden? I think I never noticed my bathing water had some of it."

Yu Jin smiled and gave a shallow bow, going back to her place.

One of her ladies-in-waiting dared taking a risk. "Where are you from in the Earth Kingdom?" she asked, her tone more casual since her status was far more elevated. She was a far relative of Zuko, she recalled.

"Gaoling, it's in the south." Toph stopped her chat when the earth vibrated slightly with someone's running steps. Sparky's running steps.

"Oh look, the Fire Lord's coming this way!" The young maid that held the parasol noted cheerfully. Chong gave her a glare for her bold behavior that made the girl's skin crawl.

In few seconds Zuko indeed got there sweaty but over-joyful. His merry-go-round mood went down when he looked at the crowd the maids made.

"May I…err…have a moment with my wife?" He finished the last part hesitantly. The women quickly responded affirmatively. "Well, in that case…" He started catching Chong's pointed glance "I wouldn't want to be rude but could we be alone? It'll be just a second."

The girls hesitated but left, making small reverence before leaving. Chong was left last, still glaring daggers and raising her brow.

"Milord" She said coldly.

"Good morning Mrs. Chong" Zuko replied uncouthly, grabbing Toph's wrist to pull her away. He walked away annoyed that they had ruined his good mood.

"Hey, hey sparks" Toph wined strolling to catch up with him. "I'm not into acting breakable, but that kind of hurts!"

Zuko noticed his grip was overly tight. He laced his arm with hers to get closer while they walked. And that would make a more convincing acting then dragging her like a sack. "There's a way to call this down, I just figured it out." He whispered roughly, barely containing his voice.

"Ok, I believe you" She said in a normal voice that she then changed to whisper. "But why are we whispering? I can't sense anyone around."

"Oh, right the Earth beep-beep thing."He said more to himself than to her. He craned his neck to check if he could see someone in the thick foliage of the garden "But this is the Fire Nation, don't get over-confident." He finished, again in a whisper.

"Can you finish the drama and just spit!"

Her companion measured his steps and after a few seconds of silence she heard Zuko clearing his throat roughly. "As in talk! Not spit 'spit' you idiot!" she told him. Rather unkindly, he observed.

"Oh, that makes more sense; there's a law that undoes our marriage. You know that law there is about International Marriage, don't you? If a couple from different tribes marries they have to send a request to-

"Sparks," Toph spoke blandly to him. Grass crushing beneath them could have sounded harder than her voice. "I don't want to start a transaction; your secretaries took good care of that from the fist minute. Now resume."

"What I mean is, a marriage between an Earthen –you – and someone from the Fire Nation," Zuko lead on.

"That would be you," Toph stated, following his thoughts.

"Need permission from both rulers of their Lands. I can't say I don't give permission to myself to marry,"

"But the Earth King can!" she finished widening her eyes.

"That's exactly what I've been trying to say." Zuko's frown suddenly furrowed. Both of them turned when they heard heavy steps behind them.

"But you won't. Neither that or this whole crazy plan, do never mention it again!" Xio Yom scolded appearing behind the vegetation. Toph didn't lose time and she slide her feet to fighting position.

"He's a friend." Zuko told her with clenched teeth. "But I think he owes us an apology for eavesdropping."

Toph remained prepared and with her brow furrowed. She was sizing Xio Yom up. "I believe so."

"And are you going to attack an old man?" the minister said, the authority of his age was still in his voice. "I followed you Zuko, because your plan is senseless. How can you assume the Earth King to know –don't even mention deny- of this marriage when she isn't the crowned Fire Lady? Did you not hear anything I said?"

Toph stopped focusing in the elder and searched for Zuko's response. "What does he mean?" she asked, hesitating.

Zuko looked away, even though she couldn't see him. "Some law" he mumbled so low he was barely hearable. "It says you're not the Fire Lady until the marriage is consumed"

Toph widened her eyes, she shook her head frantically.

"Wait!" Zuko shouted over the noise two stone walls made when they suddenly appeared from the ground.

__

There was a soft knock on the door of his private office. A girl that was in the youngest maids of honor Toph had was standing outside, biting her thumb while she looked nervously at him.

"Sir" she started, without pulling her thumb out. "My Lady waits for you in her chambers." She said and went back to nervously chewing her finger.

He almost wished Chong had come instead. He would have mumbled a 'coming' and thought it a lie. But this girl was surely sent by Toph. He nodded and spoke with a small raspy voice. "I'll be there in a second."

The girl looked up to meet his eye. Then proving to be braver than he thought she came over and sat right next to him. "Is this were you rule the Nation from? Because _I_ had heard, that you had a throne room with a wall of flames. And no one could sit next to you but they could sit beneath." She stopped and looked around.

"Well I do." He said, deciding to show off a bit. "And it's not a wall of flame, but two; I can keep them on all the time."

"Yeah, sure" the girl said sarcastically. "I see none of that here."

"Well yeah," Zuko said, annoyed by the nerve the girl had. "None of that is here because this is my office, not my throne room."

The girl blew a crowberry. "So you work in the office like anyone does? That's not amazing or anything."

"I'm a Political leader, not a circus!" He complained. "And besides, I would like to see you try to manage a country while keeping the fire from burning the curtains."

The girl made a wide O with her mouth and then stood up. "I think I took too long already." She mumbled and stood up, walking out. However she stopped paralyzed at the door.

Zuko looked up from his papers. "Afraid of dark?" he asked. The girl nodded, still looking out. Her candle had melted while she talked, and the service hadn't lit up the wall lamps yet. Looking at the big oil lamp in the center of his desk, Zuko found a crossroad.

If he went there, he'd be making the lie bigger. He'd just be deeper in the whole mess, and irrevocably in it no matter how the things went that night.

The girl kept taking steps back from the darkening hallway and nearer to the only light now. "I really don't like when I can't see." She mumbled, looking at his lamp pleadingly.

Zuko gave her a short glance and looked back to his papers.

In a quick move he threw them all in a drawer and picked up the lamp. "Come on," he said while he walked out, the mahogany and gold walls shined into life near the light as he walked by. "There's little oil left, and I don't want to Fire Bend and burn the sleeves of my new tunic." He mumbled and the girl was beside him in an instant.

He should have felt a knot in his stomach or a lump in his throat; but he felt nothing much as he chose the path to their rooms.

A path of lies maybe, but it could be worth it, he was reminded by the maid walking next to him, or the other one waiting down the hall that pretended to be a grown up.

No they're not going to do it! In case anyone thought so. They are just going to keep lying all the way. I deliberately put the girl so Zuko thought her to be a bit like Toph. It's unavoidable when you're in a relationship with someone older that the older one will see with a bit of parent eyes his/her companion. Believe me.

Sorry for the delay guys, I went on vacations to the Caribbean! : D sadly there's no internet over there; this chapter was ready 2 days after I posted the 9th! Also thanks for the 2 people that faved the story!

I hope you liked! Have a nice day!


	11. In the night

Toph took a deep breath and tried to arrange the silk gown in what she hoped was a seductive manner.

"Is this okay?" She asked the maid next to her. "Here, spray me some more of that perfume."

Her rooms were fuss, bonkers and wonder. Her ladies ran from side to side closing curtains, lighting incense and trying to beautify her. They had even brought priests! Should she feel guilty for all the effort they were putting in the farce?

Mrs. Chong was sitting on the tall daybed watching her disapprovingly. Toph couldn't feel her, but she knew it. She was the only of her ladies that wasn't the least excited. The married girls had tried to give her an orientation chat; the single ones had wished her luck and begged to be told about it in the morning.

She smirked. Now, _how_ was she going to fake that?

She was brought out of her musings when she heard a high pitched shriek. Fa Yin that had been peeking out the hallway lifted her skirts, closed the door and ran around the bedroom shouting "The Fire Lord's coming! He's at the hallway!"

Buzzing panic exploded, and her lady maids hurried in fixing the same unnoticeable details. By rank they bowed before Toph, whispering a 'good luck' or 'don't be afraid'. Yoo Jin held her hand and expressed her best wishes.

* * *

On his part, Zuko was almost being dragged by the excited little lady to Toph's rooms, a good distance away from his study.

They were only just in the hallway, and a multitude of ladies-in-waiting stood, well…waiting.

He didn't know how they managed to do it, but although he never stopped walking, his boots were off and just some steps ahead were slippers ready to put on. As well his robe was replaced for a sleeveless, light and thin cotton shirt; his hair was let down only to get pulled loosely in another hair piece.

He looked behind him amazed. The girls held all the clothes he had been wearing, except, thankfully, his trousers. They bowed, grinning and nodding to the entrance.

He turned because he smelt incense and heard deep voices. Inside the room there were four priests, each one in a corner of the room and singing a mantra. He didn't catch sight of Toph,-

"Tea milord?" Said yet another lady, depositing a cup on his hand. She poured and retreated.

He nodded absently and took a sip at the bitter liquid. He stepped inside the room and noticed Chong, who had been standing by the door, unnoticeable from outside.

Her eyes were trained on the priests, now circling the bed while banging their different sized drums.

"This is wrong Fire Lord." Chong said in a breathless whisper. "The people will notice she's a blind earth bender right away. No Fire Lady has ever…" She didn't finish, or Zuko didn't hear her do so.

He was also enthralled with the priests and their drums. He'd never even heard that song, or whatever it was. It sounded ancient and primitive. It made him light headed, but his heart pounded overly fast. He thirstily drank another sip of the disgusting tea.

Oh, that's where Toph was. His mind supplied, but apparently shot down after that.

He started walking towards the bed, where she sat waiting.

His legs moved faster than he commanded, which somehow reminded him of fire bending. He felt like fire bending. His hands were already hot.

After one last sip of tea, Zuko left the tea cup at the night table, and one step ahead was the bed.

He let his slippers fall off, and sat with one leg bent over the bed. The night felt chilly, and he was glad someone had pulled the other bed curtains shut. He turned around to close them behind him when he noticed the five people still in the room.

His brow furrowed because words seemed to evade him. What was it? Oh, "Leave us."

His voice came out deep and raspy, and he liked the sound. He let he curtain slip through his fingers and fixed his eyes on Toph. She was…surely uncomfortable with that diadem, yes.

Without real reason, he reached out and took it off, placing it on the night table beside before completely closing the curtain. He took the opportunity to glare at the priests as they hurried out.

One thought flashed in his foggy mind. _Maybe the tea was an aphrodisiac._

_

* * *

_

Toph felt her hair brush her face, but she was too anxious, fearfully observing what she'd gotten herself into.

Zuko was inches from her, practically emanating warmth like an oven. He was pulling at something on his hair, she guessed, as the mattress blocked the sight the stone tiles provided her.

"Help me out, would ya'?"Zuko said, and she could feel him leaning his head towards her. She reached out with her hands, dead frightened, and soon found the thick hair. His hair piece had tangled. She fred it easily.

Toph was about to say how that always happened to her, but Zuko grabbed her wrist quite strongly before she could drop the ornament.

He was moving, she knew, but not where to.

"What are you doing, sparks?" Her voice sounded as weak as the punch she delivered on his shoulder.

He grabbed her right wrist as well. When he exhaled deeply, his breath reached Toph's skin.

"Sorry," He mumbled. He sounded drowsy. "It's on rumor's sake; if I don't, they won't believe you."He said.

Toph's heart stopped sank in acid and exploded at the same time. _Was he…_

But then she felt just a slight burn on her wrists and instinctively pulled away from the cause.

"Hey, why'd you…" She stopped her rant midways, because she caught the smell of blood. "…Zuko?"

He'd made a small cut on his arm with the dagger he had in the waistband of his trousers. Good thing he'd seen it on his desk.

Zuko moved the covers aside and let the blood stain the sheets. He should've cut Toph –this was her crazy charade after all- but her maids would notice right away; no one would notice another scar in the Fire Lord.

Fighting his foggy mind was immensely tiring, more so than the tea itself. So, he hid the dagger safely under the mattress and let himself fall asleep without a good night.

He didn't hear Toph's questions, sure tell of how bewildered she was, or when she tried exploring with her hands to see if he was fine. He even missed the profane speech in the middle of which she fell asleep as well.

She'd had her way, and that was enough already.


End file.
